Thomas the Tank Engine: The War of Steam vs Diesel
by The Master of Chaos
Summary: Takes place 32 years after the events of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Steam is becoming closer to extinction. The Island of Sodor and Shining Time Station are the only safe havens left, but when diesels take over Sodor and Shining Time, Thomas must team up with new friends to save Sodor. If you've seen the Magic Railroad you will understand the rating precautions for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**MoC: Hello everybody, I've had this idea rolling around in my head since I found out about all the changed content from the director's cut of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. This is using engines and characters that I know best and like the most. If your favorite engine isn't in here then I apologize. I will not accept OC's because I have this planned out perfectly. So, without anything else let's get started.**

**ZJohnson and Thomas: Master of Chaos owns nothing but the plot and his OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

A cool breeze blew through the fields and hills of the Indian Valley, carrying the songs of birds and the scents of flowers. Angel ran through the grass up to an old tree on the edge of a hill. She arrived there and smiled. Laying in the grass with his arms folded behind his head and a serene smile on his face was her best friend and secret crush Mathias Stone. She blushed at how handsome his face looked with his dark blonde hair, his closed eyes hiding their blue beauty, his impish smile that makes her giggle and blush whenever he shows it, and his light blonde mustache that she wanted so badly to touch with her lips while she kissed him.

"He looks so peaceful like this..." She whispers as she sits next to him and plays with his hair. He turns his head and smiles at her. "You like my hair?" She blushes and looks away. "M-maybe..." He chuckles and gets a good look at her. He looks at her silky smooth dark brown hair, her sparkling brown eyes, her cute smile and blush, and of course he couldn't help himself from admiring her dark kissable skin on her gorgeous body. Mathias had always had a crush on Angel since they were kids but was scared to tell her his feelings for many reasons; the main ones being that the people in this particular area were very prejudiced, he had heard that his own grandmother on his dad's side had been especially hateful to people who weren't like her. Mathias really wanted to express his love and marry this beautiful young woman who's every move sent his mind going crazy and made him so happy. He was also scared of the rejection he felt would come if he asked her out so he pushed down his feelings for her and smiled.

Angel took one look at Mathias' face and knew what he was thinking. She knew that their friendship was frowned upon in this area due to prejudice with her being black and him being white. She felt so mad at these prudish people and decided to smile at Mathias. "Hey Mathias, how are you doing today?"

Mathias looked down. "I'm okay..."

Angel raised an eyebrow and sat next to him. "You sure? After all, it's been 10 years since the..."

"I'm fine Angel." Mathias snapped suddenly as tears came to his eyes. He looked at Angel sadly. "I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean to snap..."

Angel softly rubbed his back. "It's okay Mattie... I know it's hard to deal with something like this..." 10 years ago Mathias' parents, Patch and Lily Stone had been riding along in a small SR USA Class 0-6-0T Tank engine along their line with their 6 year old son Mathias. Mathias loved watching the smoke and the sounds of the whistles as trains did their thing. He'd watch the fields go by as they puffed along. One day they were puffing along when a BR Class 08 Diesel engine roared forward. Mathias was terrified by the diesel as it crashed into their steam engine. Mathias was flung into the air and landed in a pond nearby. The diesel, the steam engine, and his parents weren't so lucky. Mathias stood quietly sniffling as the caskets carrying his parents bodies were lowered into a grave. He gripped the hand of his only friend and the second to youngest of his family's close friends the Stars. After that day Mathias rarely talked with anyone and didn't really go to school. He lived alone on a hill and Angel brought food to his hiding spot every day. One day Angel skipped school and found him sitting on the platform of the town's station staring at the trains. He didn't speak and he didn't move. He just sat and stared deeply forward. Over the years afterwards Angel has gotten him little by little out of his shell and made him almost a normal person again. Everyday around noon they would go and watch the trains. Today was no different.

"Come on you silly bum, let's go see the trains today!" Angel smiles as she helps him up. Mathias grins and taps her on the nose. "Race ya!" He shouts as he runs down the hill. "Hey! Wait up!" Angel yells as she runs after him.

* * *

**MoC: How was that everybody? I know it was a bit sad and dark but trust me, this is going to start getting better. After 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter. If you want to see Thomas and the rest of the engines arrive then I recommend that you review. I'm only asking for at least 5 reviews per chapter.**

**Thomas: Please review everybody and I'll see you soon!**

**ZJohnson: Free cookies to the first person who can identify what engines in the Thomas movies and TV shows were modeled after the SR USA Class 0-6-0T Tank engine and the BR Class 08 Diesel engine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MoC: Hey guys, I want to say thanks again for the 5 reviews. I'm getting into the story and I'm glad that you guys are as well.**

**Percy: Enjoy! Master of Chaos only owns the plot.**

* * *

Far away on the island of Sodor things weren't as bright and sunny as in the valley. Thomas, Percy, and Toby were hard at work on the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line moving passengers and stone as hard as they could. Thomas was getting tired just like the other two engines. Percy had just finished bringing many heavy freight cars filled with stone to a siding near Knapford when James and Edward puffed up alongside.

"Hello Percy, is our train ready?" Edward asked after Percy was uncoupled from the cars.

"Pah! As if a small green engine like Percy could have gotten our train together on time." James snorted.

"For your information James, Thomas and I worked all morning bringing these cars here. I just finished bringing the last of the cars when you showed up." Percy said with some annoyance. James just huffed and got at the front of the train.

"I don't see why I have to pull cars, I'd look much more splendid puffing along with some clean coaches being pulled behind me." James said as he waited for Edward.

Edward and Percy looked at each other and sighed at James' vanity. Edward got behind the train and the two mixed-traffic engines puffed slowly out of the station. Percy puffed off quickly to fetch Gordon's coaches for the express when he saw Harold.

"Hello Percy, how are you today?" The helicopter asked.

"Hello Harold, I'm doing good, everyone's been very busy due to the summer rush. Even Sir Topham Hatt has taken a trip with his family. " Percy says as he shunts the coaches to the platform.

"Indeed, I've been flying all over the island making sure that no accidents have happened. Speaking of which I must be off. Goodbye Percy and keep up the good work." Harold says as he flies away.

Thomas was enjoying himself immensely as he rushed down the line pulling Annie and Clarabelle. He rushed up Gordon's hill, dashed through Henry's tunnel, and zoomed over the viaduct. The passengers were enjoying themselves as they took in the scenery. Thomas was busy thinking though once he finished pulling passengers for the day and was resting in a siding. It had been quite a few years since he'd last seen Lady, he remembered fondly of the time they stopped Diesel 10 from destroying the railway. After that his friends Lily and Patch had travelled from their home in Muffle Mountain to the Island of Sodor every summer for many years. They had both become great railway engineers and helped maintain the magic railroad that connected their worlds. Thomas also remembered two other people who helped keep the railway safe, they were like nothing Thomas had ever seen before wielding the magic of the gold dust to aid him and Lady in their flight away from Diesel 10. He still remembered the guy offering Diesel 10 a final chance of forgiveness and was willing to save him from falling into the barge. Diesel 10 refused to accept help from a steamy helper and he fell down into the barge.

"Hello Thomas, having a quick rest?" Rosie the pink tank engine asked as she pulled up alongside.

"Hi Rosie, yeah I was resting, and thinking too." Thomas replied.

"Really? What were you thinking about?" Rosie asked.

Thomas looked at the sky and smiled. "I was thinking about the time when I helped save the magic railroad."

Rosie smiled and was about to respond when a bad feeling washed over her firebox. "Thomas, I think something bad is gonna happen if I don't get off or this line soon." Thomas quickly backed up a little on the siding and Rosie backed in. Right when the points were switched back and Rosie had stopped they heard something that made Thomas' wheels and coupling rods tremble. Duck was puffing along the other line heading in the opposite direction that Rosie had been going when they heard it.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! I'M BACK TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED AND I'M GONNA FINISH IT NOW!" A massive and sinister voice yelled as an olive BR Class 42 "Warship" Diesel engine roared past the three engines and snapped the hydraulic claw on the roof of its cab. Rosie trembled and shook even after the diesel had disappeared down the line.

"Cinders and ashes, Diesel 10 is back!" Thomas exclaimed as he helped push Rosie out of the siding. Percy suddenly raced up behind Thomas.

"Thomas! Diesel 10 is back!" Percy exclaimed.

"I know Percy, he just roared past here." Thomas said as he wondered what to do.

"It's worse than that." Stepney the bluebell engine said as he puffed up. "I just saw Iron Arry and Iron Bert talking with Diesel and two other diesels like them."

"Splatter and Dodge." Thomas says as he couples up to Percy and Rosie. "We have to warn the other engines." Thomas says as he moves the two tank engines back to Tidmouth station. Later that night all of the steam team were gathered around the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas and Percy were warning them that Diesel 10 was back and to be very careful. As they all went into a nervous sleep Thomas couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"Lady, Lily, Patch, Mr. Conductor, Junior, where are you?"

* * *

**MoC: There you have it guys, Diesel 10 has arrived on Sodor along with the bumbling duo known as Splatter and Dodge. Also, don't expect just Thomas characters and the OC's shown, I plan on adding many more OC's in the not too far future, but they are my own. Now, let's get on with the reviews.**

entercleverpennamehere chapter 1: Looking good so far

**MoC: Thanks! You were the first reviewer!**

ZJohnson chapter 1: Crap. Ummmmmi want to say...diesel 10 and possibly...James. But i know I'm wrong *tears up* great chapter though I really loved it

**MoC: It's okay Z, you were incorrect but for being the first to guess I'm giving you cookies. *gives Z 2 dozen cookies***

Vanilla Butter 88 chapter 1: Let's see. Rosie, Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton and Sidney

**MoC: Good job! You got them right! Here's your prize! *makes cookies fall for everybody***

Crysis572 chapter 1: Can't wait to see what happens next.

**MoC: Well then, here it is.**

Guest chapter 1: Interesting start to the story, although, I do wonder, does this mean possible romance between Thomas and Lady? If so, I'm checking for an update everyday! :D

**MoC: Well, that is for you to decide, I won't be specific but there are a few romances in the story.**

**ZJohnson: Thanks to everybody for reviewing!**

**MoC: Yes, thanks again. Let's get 5 more reviews everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MoC: Hey everybody what's up?! I'm back again with chapter 3! Along with that I got a job and am now working! That means that there may be more delays on the stories of mine but I know that you guys'll understand.**

**Mathias: We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**ZJohnson and Angel: The Master of Chaos owns nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Mathias and Angel sat quietly on the bench at the station watching the passenger trains pull in and out of the station. They looked up and saw the engineer of the Rainbow Sun, Billy Twofeathers smiling at them.

"Hello there you two, are you watching the trains again?" Billy asks as he sits down next to them.

"Yes sir." Angel says as Mathias stares blankly at the trains.

"You know Mathias, I knew your father well. Do you think he'd like you holding onto the past? I know that it's hard to give up the past and I'm not saying you should. You don't need to lose the past, but you shouldn't dwell on it. I've got an idea." Billy stands up and walks over to the Rainbow Sun. Angel and Mathias follow him.

"What's your idea Mr. Twofeathers?" Angel asks.

"Well, steam trains are in both of your families, so I've decided to teach the two of you how to continue your families' legacies." Billy smiles at seeing their faces light up a bit. That afternoon the two teens met Billy at the train yards and he led them to a simple GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST with No. 1430 "Trojan" body shape and 1361 Class bunker. He helped the two of them in and climbed in.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Angel exclaims as she looks around. Billy shows them each of the different levers and gauges and the importance of each of them. Everyday the two of them practiced new skills related to the care, maintenance, and use of steam engines. After 6 months of learning what to do they became official engineers for the railroad. Every morning Mathias would wake up and head to the sheds to get the coaches and trucks for the more experienced engineers. In his free time he would explore the railroad and give small train rides around the valley to families with overly excited children. At night Angel would go to the sheds and take the mail train around the valley. They liked the routine but unfortunately that changed the day one of the points was switched while Mathias was exploring.

Mathias got up early and was busy getting all of the trains shunted in order before the engines arrived. After he had finished and knew that they wouldn't be back for a while he got a good fire going and set off. He had explored most of the valley and was happy to stay on the lines he knew best. Unfortunately for him the man at the signal box fell asleep and leaned against an old lever. This caused the points to switch onto an old, grass covered line. Mathias couldn't stop the engine in time and he crashed into an earth bank. Mathias hopped out and started digging the engine out until he realized that the rails continued under the dirt. Over the next few weeks Mathias worked furiously to dig out the rails until he uncovered two sets of rails leading into a pair of sheds. After prying the doors open, Mathias saw an amazing sight, inside were two SNCF 080 Tank Locomotives. Mathias had never seen engines like this before and in such good shape, they looked like they had rarely been used and aside from some rust and cobwebs were workable, Mathias climbed into the cab and started cleaning. Once he was done he showed Billy and Angel.

"Wow!" Angel shouts as she climbs around the tank engines. "These are so cool! And so strange too!"

Billy chuckles softly. "I always wondered where these two went." He says as he brushes some dirt away from the engines. "I was just a kid when these engines first arrived, they were used for a few years and then they disappeared. I'm sure it's okay for you guys to use this shed to store them in." He smiles and walks off. Angel hugs Mathias close and they get hard at work fixing the engines up. After they were finished they started using them to work the railway. These engines were much stronger than other tank engines and faster too, the only problem was that they were very big. One day Mathias was busy thinking about a story his mother told him long ago. The story was about talking trains, magic railways, diesels with claws, magical engines and dust. He shook his head.

"Yeah right, like magic could actually exist." Matthew says sadly as he thinks about the family he lost. "Where's the magic when you need it?"

* * *

**MoC: Now I know that it got a little depressing near the end, but I'm trying to give Mathias a tough time letting go of the past. (Insert Frozen pun here) But anyways, thanks to everybody for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Mathias and Angel now have their own engines, and I am positive that you're wondering about the summary of the story. "What do you mean that Sodor and Shining Time are the last safe places?" "How do they get taken over by diesels?" All of that will start coming together in Ch. 5, possibly Ch. 4.**

**Angel: Review time!**

Guest chapter 2: Interesting story

**MoC: Thanks**

Cool chapter 1: Cool story

**MoC: Thanks **

Guest chapter 2 :Please post an next chapter! This is really good so far!

**MoC: Thanks**

CrazyVideos50 chapter 2: Great chapter! Thanks for answering about the whole Thomas and Lady romance thingy I was asking about, I thought I was logged into my account when I was writting a review. But thanks for answering my question anyway.

**MoC: You're welcome**

ZJohnson chapter 2: I like cookies. And this was great. I hope everyone reviews because I wanna update

**MoC: I hope so too Z**

**MoC: So yeah, Mathias and Angel have new engines. Stay tuned for more and let's reach 15 reviews!**

**ZJohnson: See ya guys!**


End file.
